Pursuit Of The Plans
by FettTheUltimate
Summary: The behind-the-scenes look of the events between Rogue One and A New Hope.


Title: Pursuit Of The Plans

Disclaimer: Star Wars is owned by LucasFilms and Disney. This is just for everyone's possible entertainment.

Author's note: This creation is just for a local creative writing class. All criticisms are welcome and overall feedback is welcome too. Thank you.

Lord Vader watched as he saw the rebel cruiser make its way from the hanger of the rebel transport. The sound of distant engines and Lord Vader's breathing were heavily-present to every stormtrooper beside him. Vader felt the anger of apparent failure fill through him and pictured what his master, Emperor Palpatine, would do to him. Sure the plans of the Death Star may have fallen into rebel hands, but if they managed to exploit a weakness of the battle station and destroy it, Vader would have to regain his position and status of the empire.

"What's our plan of attack sir?" Asked by a stormtrooper, more specifically, a stormtrooper of the 501st Legion.

"The rebels will not make it far before we are onto them. We shall pursue them and regain the plans for this battle station, while killing mostly everyone on board and remind their meager forces who they dare to stand against," responded the Sith Lord.

Lord Vader turned around from the cold, dead, vacuum of space and made his way to the door and down the hallway to which he slaughtered a squadron of rebel marines. He was furious at himself for letting the plans slip through his fingers, and was even more furious at the thought of them destroying his master's battle station. Vader passed by the corpses of rebels, a slight bit satisfied that he caused them a great deal of pain and fear before he killed them. The 501st Legion was used to seeing sights like this. After all, the 501st is not referred to as "Vader's Fist" for nothing. If the Sith Lord needed a legion of the best stormtroopers in the empire, he always called upon the 501st. Even when Anakin Skywalker was alive, the 501st accompanied him to every battle, before he transitioned into Darth Vader. Some men gave a slight laugh of entertainment as they saw the slash marks from the lightsaber of Vader, even coming across a decapitated one somewhere down the hallway.

Vader turned around and opened the door that led out to the boarding craft and his personal shuttle.

"Ready up the _Devastator_ and have prepare it for launch. I will join you shortly,"

"Yes, my lord, right away," came the commander of the stormtrooper squadron.

Vader watched as his men boarded their specially designed TIE fighters for boarding enemy vessels. He heard the sounds of their boots as they headed for their Tie fighters. He looked at the hangar bay of whatever the name of the rebel transport he was on, he did not care, in fact he despised the vessel as it could possibly be the foundation for a future failure. The metal of Vader's boots echoed throughout the hangar bay as he boarded his Lambda-class T-4a shuttle. The TIEs exited first, then shortly followed by Vader's shuttle. Upon entering the shuttle, Vader received a transmission from the emperor, his Sith master, Darth Sidious. Vader pushed the transmission forward and took a knee before his master, as he appeared before him in a ghostly-blue shade of the hologram feed. His master's scarring and degradation seemed more tame in the hologram before him.

"Lord Vader, what is the condition of the plans?"

"Gone, but soon to be within our grasp," responded the Sith apprentice.

"You do know that this pitiful little stunt that the rebels have successfully executed will spark a galaxy-wide rebellion. I do wish you make an example of this alliance and bring an end to their hopeful endeavors.

"I will recover the plans and present them to you personally, as you always have intended, my master."

"We shall see, I hope my faith in you does not go unrewarded. Make it your priority to oversee the destruction of this rebellion and to recover the plans to my battlestation," The Sith master's transmission cut off and Vader stood up, his mechanical hand making a lethal fist.

The TIEs entered the hangar bay of the _Devastator,_ which was now making preparations for hyperspace. Officers were standing and barking orders to squadrons of stormtroopers. The onboard pilots and stormtroopers were jogging in neat rows. Vader's shuttle made its landing, the 501st was waiting for him patiently. One trooper was cleaning the visor on his helmet. Vader noticed this trooper was not a clone, but a recruited human. The clones were a dying aspect of the empire. Only a few filled the ranks of their great military power now, most notably the 501st, but even then their ranks were dwindling. Vader knew his most of his legion were now humans, but was aware of the presence of clones. The trooper who was cleaning his helmet dropped it by accident. Vader thought back to the comradery of the clone legions of the republic, how they always had unique names. Vader pictured if this trooper was in the republic, he would have had the name of Slips. Some excess steam blew from shuttle as it made its landing. Vader pushed the thoughts out of his mind as the ramp to the shuttle lowered and made his presence known to everyone. The commander of the squad made his way to the Sith Lord with a status report.

"Report?"

"Yes, Lord Vader, the rebel cruiser, which we now know is named the _Tantive IV,_ is currently above Tatooine. We are making the jump to hyperspace to pursue them with the tractor beam primed and ready to be utilized," The commander updated.

"Very good, commander, await my orders."

"Yes, my lord," the commander said before giving a salute.

Vader travelled to the elevator system that would lead him up to the deck. The doors to the elevator made way for the Sith Lord as he approached them, an officer was inside. The officer gave Vader a nod of respect who Vader saw was a lieutenant. The elevator took the officer to his designated position aboard the star destroyer. Vader waited patiently for his arrival before the deck. The breathing of Vader's respirator filled the small elevator and echoed off the doors and the walls. The doors revealed Vader finally to the whole crew running the deck on the _Devastator._ The gunners and technicians below the walkway all looked up to Vader as he passed before them. Vader set his sights upon to what he could only assume was the captain of his star destroyer. Facing out the window, stood a grey-uniformed imperial with his arms folded behind his back. Vader sensed him to be the cowardly Captain Mulchive Wermis.

"Ah, Lord Vader, we are making the jump to hyperspace right now. All weapons systems are primed and ready."

"Launch now, captain, we will not allow the cruiser to make it back to their hidden base with the plans. It is our first priority to disable the cruiser to allow ourselves to board it. Do I make myself clear, Captain Wermis?"

"Yes, my lord."

All of a sudden, the stars began to stretch around Vader before the _Devastator_ travelled by lightspeed. The star destroyer was now travelling through a tunnel of multiple shades of blue, made possible through hyperspace. Vader knew the time difference between Scarif and Tatooine was only about ten minutes, but under these circumstances and the possibility of the galaxy being thrown into chaos made it feel like an hour. Vader placed his hands on his belt that held the controls to his life-support system, waiting for the stars to become visible once more. Vader panned his head to the side as he watched the crew of his star destroyer communicate among themselves and start to trickle sweat as they realized Vader was watching them. Vader sensed they were approaching their destination

"The pathetic rats are within our sights," said Captain Wermis.

"We need only to disable their transport, we will not destroy it as we need the plans," replied the Sith Lord.

"Yes sir, get our turrets on that cruiser, disable their ship, don't destroy it or let it get away."

The _Devastator's_ turrets _,_ at low firepower, began to fire upon the _Tantive IV._ Only doing minor damage to it at most. Vader's star destroyer was not far behind it. The rebel cruiser was making a meager attempt to defend itself, by firing out of a single turret underneath of itself. Vader reached out with the force and felt an exploitation that would work.

"Aim near its top, next to its satellite," Vader ordered.

The star destroyer did what Vader had commanded and had landed a critical blow to the rebel cruiser. The _Tantive IV_ was crippled and had lost its pacing. The _Devastator_ was almost on top of the rebel cruiser.

"Launch the tracking beam, now," came Captain Wermis.

The crew and the gunners of the star destroyer were punching the codes to do so into the systems of the destroyer. The rebel cruiser had suddenly made a halt. Ever so slightly, it was now reversing towards the _Devastator._ Vader saw this and felt the future molding around a success for him. He did not get caught up in it though. He pulled his wrist towards his helmet, still locked on the rebel cruiser pulling in.

"Commander, ready up your squadron and prepare a boarding party," Vader said. He had such a cold, commanding, tone that was slightly extreme, even for a Sith Lord such as Vader.

"Y-Yes, my lord. It will be done," said the commander, choking up a little on his delivery.

Vader clenched his fist upon exiting the deck, he knew it all came down to this mission. It was time, to right his wrongs.


End file.
